Beast Boys War
by violent werewolf-Dark Prince
Summary: Beast Boy gets new powers, Raven is confused, and Terra returns. To top it all off, an all out war is about to start. LEMONS! MAYBE...
1. Chapter 1

-1_Okay, this is something new for me. I've never once written a story on Teen Titans. I don't own any part to Teen Titans or any other franchise I mention in this story. Just in case you are reading this, thank you Blue Titan for making a story that encouraged me to right this one. Everyone thank Blue Titan for giving me inspiration for killing ours of my time to type this._

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

Chapter 1: New Powers? Yay!

"LET GO!"

"NO YOU LET GO!"

"I CALLED FIRST!"

"I JUST BOUGHT IT!"

Several crashes are heard as Beast Boy and Cyborg fight over Beast Boy's latest game: Super Fight Gore Fest 2.

"Oh friends, please do not fight over the playing of the game. We all wish to play sometime!" Starfire hovered over the two as they tussled.

"We all will play just as soon as Beast Boy gives it to me!"

"No way dude! I bought this with the money I saved up for the past month. I'm going to be the first to try it!"

The two continued to fight as Starfire hovered above them. Robin had detached himself from the conflict before it had even started and was in the midst of fixing a sandwich, just to go back and watch the fight. Raven was leaning on the counter next to him.

"You know, if we had cages to put them in, it'd be much more peaceful."

Raven smirked slightly at the picture of Beast Boy and Cyborg in two small cages, whimpering like sad puppies.

"I know, but isn't this what makes the day funny?" Robin said taking a bite out of his turkey and cheese sandwich.

"No, it just makes me wish the day would end quicker." She spoke in her usual I-Don't-Give-A-Damn monotone.

She returned her gaze to the two fighting. Beast Boy held the game in the air smiling triumphantly, and standing on a crate that said winner, as Cyborg was on his knees with a thunder storm cloud pouring on him. Starfire hovered near him, poking at the thundercloud.

"Alright! Time to play Super Fight Gore Fest 2!"

He put the disc into the game. He pushed the on button and waited for the game to get to the title screen. The company advertisements came on. Gamestation inc. A Die Titans production.

"Dude, what the hell?" Beast Boy exclaimed at the second advertisement. Cyborg had seen it also.

"Maybe just a coincidence."

The ads continued. No more appeared like that one. Then the title screen appeared. Two characters that looked like they were from a cartoon slammed a fist into each others face, causing them both to lose some blood. The blood splatted on the T.V screen where the title of the game appeared.

"Here we go!" Beast Boy said preparing to push the start button. When he did, the screen went black. Then a voice called out.

"Hello Titans!"

"Dude, that is so not cool!"

On the screen appeared a plump man with orange hair that was balding.

"Control Freak!"

"That's right! Now it's…hey what are you doing?"

He looked at Beast Boy get up and walk towards the opposite end of the long couch. He picked up the remote. Control Freak planted his face against the television glass.

"No, don't do it! I'll be trapped in cyber space for ever!"

Beast Boy merely aimed the remote at the T.V and clicked the off button. The screen, along with Control Freak went blank. Beast Boy walked over to the game, opened it, and took the disc out. He tossed it in the air and tried to transform into a T-Rex to swallow it. Instead, a bolt of lightning shot from his hand and disintegrated the disc.

Raven, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all stared together at what they just saw. Beast Boy stared at his hand in complete shock.

"Dude!" He exclaimed happily.

"How did you…" Robin asked still completely bewildered.

"Beast Boy just fired the bolt of lightning from his hands. Is that normal for earth boys?"

"Just as normal as Willy Wonka selling broccoli." Cyborg said, still staring at Beast Boy.

"Oh, well then all is fine with Beast Boy!" She said happily. Cyborg then commenced to explaining who Willy Wonka was.

Raven had not even attempted to hide her surprise. Then she thought something that she would never admit in her life.

'That was cool.' her only thoughts. Not even how he did it. Just the sight of him sending a flash of lightning like that was cool.

"B.B, we need to check that out!" Cyborg said quickly giving up trying to explain Willy Wonka to Starfire. (She now thought he was some kind of fairy that beat up kids if they ate candy.)

He led them all to his room. He put Beast Boy on a flatbed and hooked some wires up to him.

"Is this going to hurt?" He asked.

"Not us." Cyborg replied putting his hand on a red switch.

"Oh, okay…wait, wha-" Cyborg flipped the switch.

An electrical current was sent into Beast Boy making him shake as he was electrocuted. Cyborg flipped the switch again and the electric currents stopped. Beast Boy's hair stood on end and he smelled like burnt toast.

"What do ya know…that wasn't painful at all!" he collapsed to the floor.

Cyborg turned to a monitor and looked at it.

"No way! You guys have got to see this!"

They all crowded around the monitor. What looked like strands of DNA were zipping around the screen and tangling themselves with large red and yellow bubbles.

"I do not understand what it is we are looking at." Starfire said innocently.

Cyborg pulled down a screen with a picture of beast Boy on it and several arrows. All of a sudden he had a graduation hat on and a teaching stick in his hand. Starfire, Raven, and Robin were all at desk.

"Ahem, class. If you look here," He pointed to the drawn outline of Beast Boy with arrows going throughout it. "Beast Boy's DNA and molecular makeup lets him transform into any animal of his choice." He pointed at an arrow leading out of the Beast Boy diagram. "By doing this, he releases beast energy around him, making his outer appearance change." He pulled down a screen depicting the same thing just with arrows going both in and out of the Beast Boy picture.

"However, according to my scan, mass amounts of energy have been entering Beast Boy, more energy than he is releasing. Every time he tries to release energy, the energy coming in blocks a little more of the energy going out."

He looked at the three to see Robin holding a piece of paper out to Raven and Raven trying to grab it without Cyborg noticing. Cyborg walked in front of them. Raven looked away and whistled as Robin tried to hide the note.

"Give it here."

Robin reluctantly gave it to him. He read it.

_The teacher is totally hot._

Cyborg looked at Robin.

"Dude, that's just disturbing."

"I didn't write it."

Cyborg threw the note away and kept going with the lecture.

" As I was saying, the energy going into Beast Boy is elemental energy, from the Earth. That is why Beast Boy was able to shoot that lightning bolt. However, he may not be able to transform into animals anymore if his energy intake continues. Any questions?"

All three rose their hands. "None? Good." Everything returned to normal.

"Okay, I get that but why is he taking in elemental energy? How?" Robin asked.

"Every time he shapes shifts his molecular density lessens. This allows more of the energy and molecules that surround us to get inside of him."

"Dude, that is wicked awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed, just waking up from the electric shock. "It is wicked awesome, right?"

"Actually, yes! Besides not being able to turn into as many animals as before, there is nothing else wrong with you!" Cyborg said.

"Great. Beast Boy can shoot lightning bolts from his hands so can we move on with our lives now." Raven asked still in her I-Don't-Give-A-Damn monotone. She left the room, having learned what she wanted. She hid the fact that knowing that he could shoot bolts of lightning out his hands made Beast Boy a lot more attractive to her for some reason.

"This is cool!" Beast Boy started making his hands spark.

"I'll be like Static Shock, or Paris Hilton."

"Not Paris Hilton."

"Why not?"

"Nothing she does is shocking anymore."

Cyborg typed on his computer.

"B.B, if this is right, then you should have control of more than just electricity. We are going to practice with your new powers…what the hell are you doing?"

Beast Boy was watching the Paris Hilton video.

"You were right. Nothing she does is shocking anymore."

Starfire was next to him.

"That looks very interesting. Maybe I should stick things into my area of the vagina."

Robin's eyes grew wide and he quickly threw a bird boomerang into the T.V.

"Oops." He grabbed Starfire by the arm and drug her from the room.

"Robin! I wanted to see what would occupy the between her legs next!"

Her cries to watch soon faded.

"You ready to test those powers, B.B?"

"Yeah, let's do this."

_This was a rushed chapter since at this very moment I'm tired as ever. I didn't mean to get too wild with the gags but they seemed to funny to pass by. If you like the story, say so and I'll keep typing. If not, then this is the end of the fic before the Raven x Beast Boy even starts because I have two other stories I need to finish._


	2. Chapter 2

-1_I know this took a while, but I do have a lot of things to do. If my post take long, don't worry. I promise to see all of my stories threw to the end. I will never leave a story unfinished on this site because if I do, must of you will hunt me down._

Chapter 2: Limits

Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the survival room. Cyborg was pushing buttons rapidly causing metal saucers to fly into the air quickly. Beast Boy stuck out his fingers like a gun and fired small electric bolts at the saucers hitting them all on target. He blew his fingers like smoking barrels.

"Come on Cy. That's way too easy."

Cyborg scratched his head.

"I don't get it. It's like you had those powers your entire life."

"Nope. I'm just the man!"

"Yeah, well let's see you handle this."

Cyborg pressed a couple of buttons. Ten machine guns came out of the walls.

Beast Boy squeaked. "Uh, Cyborg, aren't those for Starfire and Raven only?"

Cyborg smiled. "They're for you now too."

Cyborg pressed one more button and the machine guns began firing. Beast Boy gave one more yell and transformed into a Cheetah. He began to bob and weave through out the gun fire. He felt the transformation slowly losing its power. He instantaneously lost the transformation. Cyborg looked shocked from the control room.

"Say what!?"

Beast Boy was in a ball of fire.

"Dude, I'm on fire!" He began to run around the room. "Stop, drop and roll!" He flopped to the ground and began rolling.

Beast Boy stopped rolling.

"Wait a minute. This doesn't even burn. Hey Cyborg-"

Cyborg rushed into the survival room with a fire extinguisher and sprayed Beast Boy. When he stopped, Beast Boy was covered head to toe with the white foam. Cyborg tossed the extinguisher. Raven then walked into the room. She saw Beast Boy.

"What the hell is he covered in?" She looked at Cyborg who was panting from running to the room.

"Never mind, I don't want to know." She turned to leave not wanting an explanation of why Cyborg was panting and Beast Boy was covered in white stuff.

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide when he realized what she thought.

"Raven, wait! It's nothing like it looks!" He said.

As Raven left the room Beast Boy turned to Cyborg. He was fire red.

"Uh, B.B. I think you're about to catch on fire again."

The foam that covered Beast Boy began to sizzle and evaporate.

Up stairs in the main room, Starfire and Robin felt the tower shake violently. A few seconds later, Cyborg burst threw the floor and landed on the couch. They ran to him.

"Cyborg! What's wrong, are we under attack?" Robin asked.

"No." He said dizzily, reeling from the attack.

"Did you malfunction?" Starfire asked.

"Still…no."

"Then what?"

"Beast Boy's pissed."

They both looked down the hole where Cyborg had just been launched. They were staring all the way to the basement which was now on fire. They heard stomping up several stairs. Then the stomping stopped. Seconds later, they heard a toilet flush. More stomping. Then it stops again. They hear water filling a cup then the glug of someone drinking it. More stomping. One more stop. They hear a toilet flush for a second time. Then Beast Boy enters the main room.

"Don't use the third floor bathroom." He said. Then he saw Cyborg and remembered why he had came up stairs.

"Oh, yeah, I was about to turn off Cyborg, permanently." Beast Boy made his hands burst into flames.

"What the!?" Robin was about to ask Beast Boy a question but Starfire had other plans. At the top of her lungs (How ever many she may have) she screamed: "FIRE!" She flew out the window. A few seconds later she flew back into the main room with a fireman hat on and she was holding a fire hose. She pulled the lever and blasted Beast Boy into the wall. She turned the water off. Beast Boy was embedded in the wall from the force of the water.

"Are you alright Beast Boy?" She asked throwing the fire hose and the hat back out the window (Where an eerie noise like a cat being struck by something occurred.)

"Yeah, you only hurt my body!" Then he fell to the ground. Raven walked into the room. She saw Starfire looking nervous. She looked down to see Beast Boy on the ground right next to her, soaking wet.

"I still don't want know." She said. Beast Boy noticed her and caught on to what she was thinking again.

"Raven, it's still not what it looks like!" He said stumbling to his feet.

"What? Starfire didn't just blast you with a fire hose because of your new powers?"

"No, she didn't cum- come again? How'd you know she blasted me with a fire hose?"

"People from the fire department have been pounding on the door asking for their fire hose back." She walked into the kitchen and poured some water into a tea kettle.

Beast Boy noticed how calm she was and not yelling at him. He walked over to her as she set the black kettle on the stove.

"Uh, Raven, you okay? You seem more cheery than usual. It's not the end of the world again is it?"

"No. If I seem a little less irritated today it's because I've spent a nice amount of time away from you. If you want me to be cheery, then keep the day the way it is now." The kettle began to whistle. She levitated it to the counter and poured it in a cup. She got a bag of tea leaves and fixed her tea.

Beast Boy sighed as he realized that it was the same old Raven. The same Raven he was becoming fond with. He walked over to Cyborg who was still upside down on the couch. He was snoring loudly. Just as Beast Boy was about to kick him, the alarm went off.

"Trouble! Let's go!" Robin said running out of the main room to get his cycle.

Starfire flew out of the window. Cyborg had woken up and stumbled after Robin to get the T-car. Raven, holding her tea cup inches from her lip, irritably put the cup down and sunk into a black mass. Beast Boy sprinted towards the window, prepared to turn into a falcon. He felt himself go a few feet with his eyes closed. Then he felt himself falling. He opened his eyes to see the ground coming strait for him. He shrieked and then began flapping his arms wildly. Then he felt himself floating. He looked down to see a ring of black energy surrounding his lower body. He looked towards the tower to see Raven, eyes glowing white, floating and holding an outstretched hand towards Beast Boy.

"Are you nuts? Committing suicide isn't going to make you less irritating."

Beast Boy smiled at the save and scowled at the remark. She put him on the ground and landed a few feet away from him.

"I don't get it. When I was in the survival room, I turned into a cheetah, why can't I turn into a falcon?"

"Look, we need to go. If you need a lift I'll take you there. (How you get back is another story)"

"Nah, I don't want to be a problem to you." He said without thinking. He stared at his hands and then his shoes. He didn't notice Raven's cheeks turn slightly pink.

'Did he just say something considerate and…not dumb?' She shook the thought off, thinking that she had just imagined it.

"So, how are you going to get to the fight?"

Beast Boy looked up at her, just realizing he had refused her offer of travel. He smiled.

"I've got an idea." He turned towards the water that separated the city from Titan Tower. He focused the power he had used on Cyborg towards his feet. With a big burst, Beast Boy made a blast of fire burst from the soles of his shoes, sending himself propelling over the water and over some buildings, into the city.

He landed right in the middle of the fight. He looked up to see Cinder Block ripping a piece of the side walk off and hurling it at Robin. Robin threw one of his gadgets at the piece of side walk, exploding on impact. He ran and kicked Cinder Block causing him to stumble back.

Starfire was firing rapid plasma bolts as Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at the monster from the side. The attacks looked like they did little damage to Cinder Block. He swung his fist down on Cyborg causing a crater in the ground. He smashed Starfire between his giant stone fist like she was a fly. She dropped to the ground unconscious.

From behind Beast Boy, a giant city bus covered in black energy flew over his head and slammed right into Cinder Block. The big monster roared at Raven. He charged. Robin jumped into its path, just to be knocked out like a bowling pin. Raven rose her hands towards the rushing monster.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The ground shook slightly. Then part of the street rose up in the path of Cinder Block. Without slowing, Cinder Block burst right threw and kept charging at Raven.

Raven was about to try to attack again until Cinder Block fell face first to the ground. She looked at the fallen monster and noticed that his right leg was gone. She saw Beast Boy holding out his palm towards the monster with smoke surrounding his hand. He looked angry.

Before she could say anything, Cinder Block began to move again. He looked at Beast Boy and roared. He slammed his stone arm into the ground causing the ground to shake violently. One of the buildings began to crumble right behind Beast Boy.

Right away she began to try to stop the building. She gasped as a surge of electricity flew into the air, completely disintegrating the building. She looked at Beast Boy who still had a serious look on his face. She watched him stand still with his eyes closed and dust particles falling around him.

'That was so cool.' She thought. She shook her head. 'What the hell. I think I have been hanging around Cyborg too much.' Once again, before she could move, Beast Boy opened his eyes. He rushed at Cinder Block, who was still on the ground. Right when Beast Boy got to Cinder Blocks side, a flash of lighting streaked across the sky. Beast Boy was on the other side of Cinder Block before the lightning left the sky. Raven blinked.

'What? How did he get over there so fast?' Then she was shocked even more to see Cinder Blocks body split in two, begin sparking, and then explode.

Beast Boy stood unmoving next to the rubble that was now Cinder Block. Then he passed out. Raven flew down to him. His body shook slightly, like trying to re-awaken him. She used her power to gently levitate Beast Boy and the rest of the Titans back to the tower.

The next morning…

Beast Boy wakes up in his own room. He is still fully dressed. He sits up slowly.

'Aw man, why do I feel so weak. I feel like I've been laying in jell-o for days.'

He got up, knees wobbly, and headed for the door. It opened and he slammed head to head with Raven. They both fell back rubbing their heads.

"Dude, that-" When he saw it was Raven he quickly tried to help her up.

"Raven, I'm sorry! I…I didn't try-"

"Save it. I'm just getting you for breakfast."

"You sure you're alright. I have a pretty hard head."

She turned from him blushing slightly again.

'There he goes with that caring crap. What's with him?'

She walked away without saying another word. He sighed.

"Why do I always have to make a fool out of myself around her!" He ran up to the main room.

Starfire was in the kitchen with Cyborg, taking notes on what to cook for humans and what not to. Robin sat on the couch in deep thought. Raven was once again fixing some tea. He walked in just as Cyborg sat a large plate of assorted meats on the counter. Right away, Beast Boy's anger flared.

"Dude! What's the deal? You know I can't eat meat!"

"So. That doesn't mean we can't." Cyborg was prepared to go back and forth with Beast Boy for however long it took. Beast Boy looked over at Raven, who sighed and rubbed her forehead in annoyance. He looked back at Cyborg.

"On second thought, I think I may have a bite."

"Well then…say what?" Everyone looked over at Beast Boy. He casually strode over to the plate of meat, took a sausage, and took a bite.

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What the hell's up with you?" Cyborg asked.

"What? I can't really turn into all of those animals anymore. Besides, what do lions and tigers eat?"

"Bears!" Starfire shouted.

"Oh my." Robin said dropping his head.

"Something is definitely wrong with you B.B."

"Why do you say that?"

"Dude, you passed out yesterday after you **killed **Cinder Block."

"I remember using electricity to slice threw Cinder Block like butter but nothing after that. Why would I pass out?"

"I think you should hold off on using those powers Beast Boy. You're body was in shock because of the power you were unleashing. If you do something like that again, you may end up dead." Cyborg said.

"Oh come one! Yesterday you told me the only bad part was I couldn't turn into animals anymore. Now you're telling me if I use my powers too much, I'll die?"

"Beast Boy, you obliterated an entire building without moving. Power like that would even destroy my body." Raven said.

He looked down. He hadn't really tried to release power like that. He saw that Cinder Block was about to hurt Raven and got angry. He couldn't tell her that though.

"Okay, I'll ease up on the new powers for now. Can we give it a rest and have breakfast?"

He fixed himself a plate and sat down in front of the T.V. Raven looked at him. She didn't know what was going threw his mind, but this time she knew he was stuck between one thing and another. Beast Boy was trying to act a little more mature (not that it was working) and was actually acting a heck of a lot more nicer to her. She liked Beast Boy, more than she felt was necessary to admit, and didn't like seeing him in pain. (Unless she was the one causing it)

Beast Boy reached for the remote. Cyborg's eyes grew wide and he lunged for Beast Boy screaming no! Beast Boy clicked the power button and right away, several nude women and two men appeared, entangled together. Beast Boy stared at the T.V and then blood blasted from his nose. Raven turned to Cyborg angrily.

"You're sick!" She said menacingly.

Starfire looked happily at the movie playing.

"Oh, they know the Paris Hilton also! It looks like so much fun!"

Robin once again threw a bird boomerang into the T.V. He grabbed Starfire by the arm and dragged her from the room.

"Robin! I really want to see what the girls are doing with that white substance!"

Raven left the room swearing at Cyborg beneath her breath. Beast Boy stood up wiping the blood from his nose. He turned to Cyborg.

"Dude, you need a hobby."

"Oh shut up."

Beast Boy sat on the couch. He sighed. Cyborg pushed a button, replacing the destroyed big screen with another. He threw the remote to Beast Boy.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Raven. I can't talk to her like I really want to. Nothing I do seems to make her like me any more or less. Okay maybe less but that is the opposite of what I want."

"Well, I can't even come close to what the girl is thinking but maybe you should hang out with her more. Do things she likes to do or something."

"That's how you got with Jinx?"

Cyborg turned away with a smirk on his face.

"Nobody said anything about her. That reminds me." He left the room making his hand into a cell phone. Before he had completely left the room, he heard him talking.

"Hey babe, how's it going? You get that present I sent you? The prison guard took it? I'll be right there."

Beast Boy got up and left the main room. He walked towards Raven's room. He hesitantly rose a hand to the door. He was going to tell her. He thought of several things to say to her but none seemed to sound right to him. After at least ten minutes of standing at her door with his fist raised, he decided it best to try when he got his thoughts together. He was about to walk away when Raven's door opened. He turned to see her standing there with nothing but a dark purple towel wrapped around her. She gasped and closed the door.

He stumbled back afraid that at any moment she would come out fully dressed to rip him apart, piece by piece. Instead, Raven's trembling voice called out to him.

"Uh, Beast Boy? What are you doing out there?"

"I…I…I was going…uh, to."

The door opened again. Raven still wore nothing but the towel. Although she had the I-Don't-Give-A-Damn look on her face, her cheeks were bright pink.

"Never mind. I'm going to take a shower. You should find it best to forget seeing me in a towel or I'll kill you in your sleep." Saying this made her blush even more and she quickly scurried down the hall to the bathroom.

Beast Boy stood staring at the empty space around him. Another second and he would have sworn he was dead and just remembering what Raven said before she killed him. He walked down the hall, passing the bathroom door as the shower came on.

He pictured Raven in his mind but shook it away quickly, fearing that even thinking of Raven that way would induce some type of telekinesis that would end with his death. He walked back to his room, laid in bed, and began to think of what to say to her. Without realizing it, he fell asleep.

_How's that for coming back after not posting anything for a week! The story is moving slow right now because I got some complaints on another story that I was moving to fast. Oh, well. Look forward to the next chapter by the end of next week._


	3. Chapter 3

-1_Alright, someone told me that I need to give Beast Boy more powers so some suggestions for __**sustainable **__powers would be much obliged. I've already decided on ice but that's all I can think of. These powers will play a big part in the story later on._

Chapter 3: Coming together, and falling apart.

Raven floated inches above her bed, eyes closed in meditation. She wore nothing but a long black shirt and let her hair remain wet after her shower. For some reason, she couldn't really focus on her meditating so her chants were off a bit. She sighed deeply and gently landed on her bed. She opened one eye and looked at the small alarm clock on her night stand. It said 11:55 a.m. She stood up and went over to her closet. Lunch would be in five minutes and if she didn't get there early, Beast Boy and Cyborg would eat everything.

She remembered how Beast Boy had saw her in her towel. She blushed and cursed him in her mind. She didn't know why but she didn't feel as awkward as she thought she would around him like that. It made her skin crawl thinking that Beast Boy wasn't as bad as she wanted him to be. Especially since he's been trying to grow up a little.

She dressed and headed up the stairs for lunch, expecting Beast Boy and Cyborg to already be feasting. She entered the main room to see Cyborg once again cooking and Star Fire observing everything he was doing. Robin was watching Gotham City news and Beast Boy was no where in sight.

'Weird. Where is the little nuisance.'

She walked in and saw that Cyborg was going step by step with Star Fire, making lunch take longer to prepare than usual.

"Cyborg, where's Beast Boy?"

"Last I checked, the little dude's still in his room. Don't know what's he doing though."

Raven sighed and announced that she would retrieve the idiot.

Raven appeared in front of his door and knocked. She held her nose, not knowing what to expect when she entered the room. She pictured mounds of clothes with flies around pairs of old gym socks and half eaten pizza on his dresser. A tentacle quickly lashed out from under the bed and took the pizza before making Raven come back to reality. The door slid open.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy said rubbing his eyes.

"You were sleep? Since when do you take naps?"

"I was tired, what's so wrong with that?" He said in a calm tone that creeped Raven out from hearing it from the usually loud titan.

"It's lunch. I thought you'd be hungry."

"Nah, I'm fine. You want to come in?" He moved out of the doorway, allowing Raven to see fully into his room. She turned green instantly.

She didn't turn green from disgust, it was because of shock. The room was cleaner than her own. No clothes thrown anywhere, no half eaten pizza, and definitely nothing under the bed. It looked like a normal room, unless you count the big bookshelf covered in comics. She stepped into his room looked around cautiously. She didn't want any surprises. She still didn't believe that Beast Boy's room would be clean. She wondered if he had just stuffed everything into his closet.

Beast Boy sat on his bed and looked at the floor tiredly. Raven noticed and walked over to him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I just got a headache." He looked up and tried to smile.

She looked at the door wondering if this was some type of trick or something. Beast Boy hadn't once said anything stupid and she had actually took the liberty to enter his surprisingly clean room.

"Hey Ray, what are you doing today?"

"Huh? Wa…why?"

"Could I hang out with you today. It seems like it's going to be boring as ever and I need something to do."

"Why not hang out with Robin or Cyborg like you usually do?"

"I want to do something different."

"And why exactly does it have to be with me?"

Beast Boy looked at the ground again and held his head. He hated all the questions and the fact that he was trying to spend more time with Raven like Cyborg suggested. He hated Cyborg's suggestions. That and he really did have a headache. The worst one of his life.

Raven saw him drop his head and decided to just let him tag along just this once.

"You know, you picked a very good day to hang with me. Since I'm in a good mood, and you've done nothing to spoil it **yet**, I'll take you to my favorite café club."

"You go to a club?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." He pictured Raven at a club dancing with hundreds of other people. Then one person bumped her and she blasted the place until there was nothing left. He shivered at the thought.

Raven looked at the clock and decided that they should eat somewhere else, since Cyborg would have most likely have eaten everything already. She walked out of the room and blushed as she realized something.

'Is this some sort of…date?'

She turned to look at the green boy exiting the room behind her with a tired expression on his face. She pushed the thought away.

'No. We are just hanging out. For the first time. Ever. When my hormones are going crazy.' She slapped her self in the fore head at the last thought and blushed a little more.

Beast Boy looked at her suspiciously.

"You okay Ray?"

"Yes. Come on, I want to go before they lock the doors."

'Lock the doors? What type of club is this.'

The two titans left the tower and headed into town. It was a typical sunny day but Raven made everything seem cheerless as she glided down the street with her hood on. Beast Boy walked lazily behind her, trying his hardest to keep from falling over as his headache worsened.

Raven turned down an alley and glided up to a metal door. She knocked three times. Beast Boy was beside her and now fully alert. A small window slid open and two pairs of hazel eyes stared out at the two.

"Raven, good to see you." he looked at Beast Boy. "Who's the chump?"

"This chump is Beast Boy and he's with me."

The man shrugged and completely opened the door. Beast Boy heard the bounce of dance music in the background as he peered into a moderate sized dance club. Everything looked dark and the only lights were wildly flashing blue lights.

"Come on chump." Raven said gliding into the club.

Beast Boy followed, apparently not hearing the insult much to Raven's dismay. She found a table for two and sat down as people chatted and danced. The waiter came over and took her order. Beast Boy sat down at the table with her and observed the surroundings. It was almost like the club he had pictured but he didn't really expect Raven to enjoy a place like this.

"Raven, I thought you liked silence."

"I love silence, especially when you're the noise."

"This place doesn't really seem, you."

"What's that supposed mean?" Raven said, getting irritated for the first time today.

Beast Boy noticed and decided to drop it. The waiter came back to the table carrying a latte and a cappuccino. He handed Beast Boy the cappuccino. Raven seemed to relax more in her chair and leaned back a little, closing her eyes and enjoying the beat of the music. Beast Boy saw her as her hood flew back and revealed the smooth features of her face. He looked down into his drink and wondered if he really had a chance with a girl like Raven. He took a sip of his drink, eyed it peculiarly, and put his head on the table as the headache returned.

He stayed there for a while until finally the song stopped. He looked up to see Raven gone. He looked around until he found the blue haired girl on the dance floor. His jaw dropped as he saw Raven dancing. He never thought in his life, mostly under fear that Raven would kill him, that Raven would even consider dancing.

He stood up and walked over to the dance floor. Raven spotted him and beckoned for him to come. He shook his head and took a step back. Raven smiled slightly and walked over to him. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. She kept dancing and urged Beast Boy to. He looked surprised. This was nothing like the Raven he thought he knew for a while. She seemed happy, and uncaring of the problems. Letting go of it all, he decided to dance with her. He danced in front of her, trying to keep up with her fast foot switching. She belly danced and turned around making Beast Boy turn deep pink. He knew he would never be able to forget that night.

Raven danced with Beast Boy to show him that she did care. He wasn't just someone she thought was worthless. She cared for Beast Boy just as much as he cared for her, whether he knew it, or herself. She was confused. She knew she had feelings for Beast Boy but she thought that if she told him it would completely kill their relationship as friends. Plus, if she ever admitted she loved someone she would invoke a curse that was put on her as a child. She buried it deep down and tried to keep it hidden but now, she couldn't help it. She knew that whenever she entered this club, she let go of her emotions from the outside, but now that her biggest emotion was right in front of her, she didn't know what was going to happen. She wanted to let him into her life but she didn't know the consequences of the curse. Very horrible consequences. Without realizing it, Raven had wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck as he held her by the hips on the dance floor. They kept dancing, staring into each others eyes. She heard him whisper. "I love you." She knew she must have imagined it but she wanted to believe he said it. What she didn't know is that he really did.

The two danced for what felt like days. They sat at their table laughing and enjoying each others presence. They never had thought that the day would turn out the way it did. When they exited the club it was dark. Beast Boy asked for the time and was told that it was 9:50 p.m.

"Almost ten hours. I've never stayed there that long." Raven said in a little more cheery voice than usual.

"That place was cool. Maybe we could come back next week…together." He blushed slightly.

She blushed also and decided not to answer his question, fearing she may add a hint of intimacy in somehow.

"Beast Boy, you weren't yourself today."

"What do you mean?"

"You were quiet, considerate, and actually normal."

He frowned at her words, but realized that she probably didn't know what she had just said to him.

"You were different too."

"You weren't scary, gloomy, or depressing at all today."

She frowned. 'Is that what he really thinks of me? I know I keep a low profile but that's kind of harsh.'

"You can be very annoying at times. Sometimes to the point where I wish you would just disappear." She said back.

"Yeah, but you get to the point were I would rather spend a day staring at Dracula paint a fence than be around you." he said, very slightly angered by the girls criticism.

She turned to Beast Boy, forgetting everything that had happened in the club.

"Your no exciting thrill ride either! You're so annoying that I wish that the end of the world would have at least claimed you if anything!" She admittedly wished she hadn't said what she did.

"Beast Boy, I swear, I didn't mean-"

He turned from her and walked away. She watched as he flew off of the ground in a burst of flames and disappeared into the dark sky. She stared at the empty space beginning to realize that she had probably tarnished her relationship with Beast Boy before it had really started. She had just started to open up to Beast Boy in ways that she really wanted but couldn't and had now blown it. What sucked was she did it in less than 24 hours. She walked home, not wanting to get there soon realizing that the team probably knew about everything already.

She thought back to the club and remembered how they were so close on the dance floor, as if nothing had happened before they arrived, and nothing would matter after they left. She wished with all her heart that nothing would matter. As she reached the front door of the tower, she made a decision. She would tell Beast Boy how she felt no matter what. She could care less about the consequences, no matter how much she hated them. She wanted Beast Boy to feel the way he did back in the club again, even if she had imagined his words of caring.

She entered the tower, quickly making her way towards the main room. When she entered, everything was off except for the T.V. which was showing, once again, numerous nude girls but only one guy this time and he was a midget. She heard snoring and saw Cyborg asleep on the couch. She shut the T.V off, resisting the urge to bash his mechanical head in. She looked at the time. 11:40 p.m. She hadn't realized it had taken her so long to get back to the tower. She walked down the hall, passing Star Fire's room. She slowed as she heard Star Fire moaning. Then she heard Robin also and decided not to think about it too much.

She moved slowly and quietly down the hall towards Beast Boy's room. She knocked on the door. After no answer, she knocked again harder. She didn't hear anyone on the inside and opened the door. Beast Boy's room was pitch black with nothing but the lights from out side visible. The window was open and she realized that Beast Boy was gone.

Somewhere in the city…

Beast Boy walked threw the city. He hated Raven for what she had said. He had gone back to the tower and waited for her to come and apologize. She never showed up. He cursed his self for thinking that someone as depressive and short tempered as Raven could actually be loved. He hated it more knowing that he still had feelings for her after what she said. He was about to turn back and apologize to Raven for provoking her but something caught his eye. He turned wide eyed and stared at a young girl, long blonde hair, with a black shirt on and tannish shorts.

"Sup Beast Boy?" She said giving him a small, nervous, smile.

"Holy fuck! Terra!?" At this outburst, Beast Boy's head ache erupted. He held his head and dropped to his knees. His sight went blurry and he passed out.

_I know, it's still moving a bit fast, but I wanted to get to this part. This is where the story really begins. The first two chapters were just the prologue basically. Anyway, I know this chapter lacked comedy, but you do understand the seriousness of what's going on right? Don't worry, the funny will be back._

_Glances over shoulder at two men dressed in black and wearing shades standing next to a van that says funny police. _

_Fuck that, I'm Violent Werewolf, I own these Bitches!_

_Runs and destroys the van and the two men as Readers watch in awe. Pimpofthetitans records everything making sure to put everything on youtube._


	4. Chapter 4

-1_Sure, Terra's here. Yeah let's make life hell for somebody. Yeah I killed those guys by the van. (Spent a few days in jail for that.) Yeah this story may be longer than I expected and yeah you guys rock for sticking with me for this long. I will be making an original story and I want to know if I could use anyone who has reviewed this story in it. (I'll be using your user names from this site.) If you want to part of my original story then say so in your review._

Chapter 4: This is Terrable.

"Beast Boy, you alright?"

Throbbing. His head was throbbing. Who the hell was talking to him. He couldn't see. Duh, his eyes are closed. He opens his eyes and is hit by the sight of a rising sun. He squints and puts a hand over his eyes. He groans by how much pain he's in just by moving.

"Finally you're up. I was so worried about you."

Beast Boy turned, wide awake.

"Terra! What…but you…"

"It's good to see you too."

"Good to see me?! You…but…you didn't remember who you were… and before that you were turned to stone…and…and…you betrayed us!"

Beast Boy held his head with his eyes spinning as he tried to piece together his thoughts but failed miserably. His head lopped to the side as his tongue fell out and droll fell from it.

Terra shook him lightly. Than she slapped him making his head spin. He jerked back right away.

"Dude, you can't be real!"

"I'm real. You felt that slap didn't you. If not I can do it again." She drew her hand back.

"No! You're real, I believe you!"

She giggled and dropped her hand.

"What's the deal? Where are we?"

"An abandoned building close to the city limits. You passed out last night because you're body was in bad shape. What have you been doing?"

He reframed from telling her about his new powers until he knew what the hell was going on. He knew that was the reason his body was shutting down.

"Terra, what's going on. Last time I saw you, you weren't you. I…I mean you didn't have your powers or…"

"I did have my powers. I just wanted to let them to be gone after what I did…"

"So that was you! I knew it! So, how did you come back? Before that you were turned to complete stone!"

"I don't exactly know that myself. All I remember was waking up nude in the lake."

"Nude…in the lake?"

Terra began blushing. She didn't mean to tell everything.

"Wait, so why are you telling me now if you wanted your powers forgotten?"

She looked down. "I still wanted to be with you. That day I ran away from you and told you that I wasn't who you thought I was, I cried. But it was the truth. I wasn't who you thought I was. I wasn't even who I was trying to be. I'm not fit for normal life and I'll never be. Once I figured that out, I knew that I had to be with you. You're my best friend."

"You tried to kill me before that! What the hell was up with that? Don't say Slade was making you. Before he started frying you, you weren't holding back against us and you said that you wanted to hurt us."

"I can't reverse what happened in the past. I admit, I was trying to get rid of you all but…I…"

"You betrayed me two times, lied to me three times, and now you can't even think of what to say? You're pathetic!" He called.

She looked a little upset from the comment but tried to ignore it.

"You've been hanging around Raven a little too much lately. You're pretty moody."

Beast Boy wanted to lash out and strike her down. He took a deep breath to calm down. He had been hanging around Raven too much. Then his mind clicked on to the night before. He and Raven had got into a fight and then he ran off. She never apologized to him so he left the tower. He was planning on going back but had passed out.

"I have to get back to the tower!"

He stood to leave but Terra grabbed his arm.

"Beast Boy, please forgive me."

He looked down. He didn't want to forgive her. He wanted to make her feel the pain she made him feel. However, unlike another Titan, she was apologizing for her actions.

"I forgive you…I guess. Come on, let's go to the tower. You're going to apologize to everyone."

"Wha…what?"

"You can't ask for me to forgive you only."

Terra gulped as she realized she would probably be killed before evening.

Titan Tower…

Raven wakes up with a start. She squints as she realizes her room is brighter than usual. She yawns and notices the smell is different also. It smells…musty like? No where near her usual artificial fragrances and scented candles. She turns to the side of the bed and hits her knee on a night table.

"What the…I don't have a night table here…"

She realizes what's going on and is startled at the moment. She sees a smashed up alarm clock and knows exactly where she was.

"Oh, no."

She was in Beast Boy's room. She turned around to the bed. It was still completely made up. It was just wrinkled where she had slept. This caught her eye also. Beast Boy hadn't returned. She had waited for him until she fell asleep.

"Maybe he slept in the main room."

She exited Beast Boy's room and glided to the main room. She entered and saw Cyborg and Robin sitting on the couch watching football and Star Fire cooking what appeared to be a pigs head.

"Glorious morning friend Raven!" Star Fire exclaimed as she saw Raven enter.

"Yeah for you."

"What is troubling you?"

"Have you seen Beast Boy?"

Cyborg turned towards Raven.

"He was with you last night. You should know where he is."

"That's the problem. We got into an argument and I said some things I shouldn't have. I haven't seen him since he took off. I thought he would have at least come back here."

"What exactly did you say to him?" Robin asked.

"That's not important." She said in a slightly menacing tone.

Before he could ask something else the intruder alarm went off.

"Let's go!" Robin yelled running towards the first floor.

Raven simply disappeared and reappeared on the first floor. What she saw shocked her to her core. Beast Boy was back. Right next to him was her worst enemy. Terra.

She couldn't speak. She stared wide eyed at the two. Robin, Star Fire, and Cyborg entered behind her. They all took the same look as Raven.

"Heh…hey guys." Terra said nervously.

"Terra…" Robin let out as a gasp.

"Terra! How's it going girl!" Cyborg yelled giving the blonde a death hug.

"Can't breathe…lungs…about…to give."

Cyborg let her go and gave her a playful slap on the back making her fall face first. Robin and Star Fire were with him talking to Terra too. Raven remained back with a hateful and sad expression worn under her hood.

'He brought her here. He left and was with her all night?'

Beast Boy saw Raven and was about to go apologize for the night before. Instead Raven turned and walked back up the stairs. Before he could follow Robin grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Beast Boy, where'd you find her? I thought you said that she had lost her memory."

"She'll explain everything. I need to go talk to Raven."

Robin shrugged and turned back to Terra.

Beast Boy ran up the stairs and immediately ran to Raven's room. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again.

"Rae, I need to talk to you."

"Go away."

"I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday-"

The door opened and book slammed into Beast Boy's chest. He coughed a little and blood dripped from his mouth.

'What the hell?'

"What the fucks your problem? You could've broke my ribs or something. I was trying to apologize!"

Inside, Raven cursed herself for throwing the book at Beast Boy. She didn't mean to, but he was lying. She knew that he wanted to get back at her for yesterday. But then, he wasn't. He doesn't know what she feels for him. She cursed herself again, feeling like she was going in circles. All she knew was that Terra was back and Beast Boy was with her. Last time they were together they were inseparable.

She opened the door wanting to apologize. All she found was a small puddle of blood. She flinched when she realized how had she threw the book and felt even worse than before. She heard running water in the bathroom. She walked over and knocked on the door.

"Beast Boy?"

The water stopped.

"I…I'm sorry about the book…"

The door opened. Beast Boy stepped out of the bathroom looking highly pissed. He walked past Raven and towards the main room. She put her back against the wall and bit her lip.

'Over and over. I screw things up with him constantly. What the hell's wrong with me.'

She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her complexion wasn't as dark and pale as it used to be. She was slightly, even if it wasn't noticeable, lighter. She knew the reason was because her emotions had been running rampant.

She slinked out of the bathroom and back to her own room. Beast Boy's blood was right in front of her door. That was the first time in her life that she had hurt Beast Boy seriously. She went into her room and laid down. Beast Boy hated her. She knew he did. Know, Terra was there to comfort him. Beast Boy would forget about her and Terra would take her place. It was over for the two of them before it had even started. To her surprise, she began to cry.

Beast Boy and Terra sat side by side in the main room playing random video games. Star Fire, having seen another one of Cyborg's video, was searching for objects to cram between her legs. Robin held her back, as she reached for the sharp knives drawer. Cyborg watched and laughed.

"Robin, I want to use more than just your rod for my area of the vagina."

"Star Fire, if you want that then go sign up to be a porn star."

Star Fire's eyes lit up right away. Robin noticed.

"I didn't mean it Star Fire! You can't!"

Star Fire flew out of the building with Robin hanging on to her. Cyborg turned his hand into a camcorder and rushed to follow them.

"I win again! Wow you still suck at video games Beast Boy."

"Yeah, yeah. Best 30 of 40."

"I've beaten you 50 to 4 already. Three of those times I let you win."

"Whatever. I'm tired of this." He threw the controller out the window where another ominous sound of a cat getting hit with something occurred.

He got up and walked to his room. Terra followed.

"How come everyone forgave me so easily?"

"Don't know. Guess things are just better now."

He sat on the bed. She sat next to him.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry-"

"How many times are you planning on apologizing?"

She blushed and stopped.

"I'm glad that I'm your friend again."

"Yeah, me too."

She grabbed his arm and drug him from the room.

"Terra, where are we going?"

"The carnival!"

Raven awoke at around 4:00 p.m. She walked around to find the entire tower empty. She walked out and into the city. She didn't know where she was going. She needed time to get her thoughts together. She tried to hard to lose Beast Boy now. She would do whatever it takes to get him.

At the carnival, Terra and Beast Boy go on ride after ride and play game after game. The two never stop laughing even at security who threatened to kick them from the park. The sun is setting and they are on the ferris wheel.

"That was fun wasn't it B.B?"

"Yeah, I haven't had fun like this since the last time we did this."

She giggled.

They looked out the window as fire works began to fly.

"It's so beautiful." She exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is…"

She turned to him. She grabbed his hands.

"I've missed you." She kissed him.

On the ground, Raven stared up at the ferris wheel. Two people at the top, removing clothing and embraced around each other. She let a tear roll down her face and turned to leave.

Inside the cart…

Terra, rubs Beast Boy's chest but feels him pushing her away. She looks up with a confused look.

"Look, Terra, I missed you too, but…"

"Beast Boy, what about last time?"

"I know, but I can't feel the way I did for you. I just can't. I'm sorry."

Terra moves away from him slowly. She puts her shirt back on and hugs herself as tears form in her eyes.

"Terra, I'm sorry but I have feelings for someone else now. I do forgive you for what happened but I'll never forgive you enough to love you again."

"I know…"

The ride stopped. They exit and leave the carnival without saying a word to each other. Beast Boy turns to go back to Titan Tower and Terra turns the other way.

"Aren't you coming back to the tower?"

"No, I don' think I should. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise."

She runs away quickly. He turns and heads back to the tower, feeling regret. Not towards, Terra, but towards the way he left things with Raven.

Terra walked towards the abandoned building. She was crying. But she was laughing also. She walked into the building and was met with one lit up eye staring at her.

"Welcome back Terra. How did your little date go."

"He doesn't love me anymore, which is surprising. I guess things can move on full speed ahead."

"Yes. You're crying, is he the reason?"

"Yeah. He hurt me slightly but the truth is, I don't really care. I can hurt him when the time is right."

"Indeed. Ready your army. You will have your revenge soon."

"Thank you, Slade."

_Wow, cold blooded bitch. Oh well, something is going to happen that I don't think anyone wants to miss. If you're wondering if Star Fire became a porn star, maybe. _

_The original story will be contain people who have read Dark Destiny also and I will be in it. If you want to be in it, tell me._


	5. Chapter 5

-1_Late update but we all know that we are closing out school so I will be very busy preparing for my next year of turmoil in high school. Sorry to say, updates will be taking loner due to this ( and the fact that I still have no internet access at home) Here is the latest chapter and maybe the last chapter for a while._

Chapter 5: One secret revealed

Beast Boy sits on his bed staring at his closet. He felt insecure about what was happening. He never knew anything this big could revolve around him. First, he tears things up with Raven, and then he hurts Terra's feelings. How could he cope with someone that he loves and someone he used to love? He could barely talk to Raven, and Terra probably hated him now. He wouldn't have doubted it if Terra regretted coming back to him. He couldn't even begin to think of how much Raven probably despised him. As far as apologies went, he didn't know where to find Terra and Raven would probably try to kill him with another book.

Then came the question of how to apologize. A verbal apology wouldn't suffice with neither one and he was flat out broke. Nothing could make the start of a day worst than trying to apologize to two homicidal girls, let alone the odd fact that Beast Boy woke up thinking instead of running to the kitchen for breakfast. He knew that him thinking about anything was kind of weird. Before he could stand up and head out of his room, some one knocked.

"Yeah?" He called still thinking of Raven and Terra.

"It…It's me…"

Beast Boy looked at the door startled. It was Raven. Was she there to kill Beast Boy for leaving things the way he did? He jumped behind his bed as if she were already in the room.

"Uh…me habla espanol. No habla ingles. Adios, chao, peace out."

"Beast Boy, let me in. I want to talk to you."

Beast Boy didn't hear the killing intent in her voice. He wondered if she was just trying to get in to kill him or did she really just want to talk. Raven never wanted to talk to him so it had to be the first one. Then he realized he had spent all morning trying to find a way to apologize to her. He was already beginning to make things worst by trying to push her away, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Raven was the only person he wanted to be close to at that moment.

He walked over to the door and allowed it to open.

Raven stood in front of him with her hood on but Beast Boy could still see her face. It looked like dry tears on her face but Beast Boy knew she didn't cry and ruled out that it was probably dried soap. He couldn't see her eyes.

"Can I come in?" She asked in a calm, somehow sad, tone.

Beast Boy let her in and closed the door. She sat on his bed and he stood by the door. He didn't want to get too close to her just in case she was still mad.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked trying to sound careless but at the same time intent on listen.

"About yesterday, I'm sorry. I overreacted a little-"

"A little?" Beast Boy snorted.

"Okay, I shouldn't have thrown the book. I was just upset. You know how I feel about her-"

"So throwing a book at **me** helped your anger problems."

She began to tear again as she heard the hate in his voice. Beast Boy had never called Raven out on things like this and all she was trying to do was apologize.

"Fine, if you don't want to forgive me just say so-"

"NO! I…I mean no, sorry. I didn't mean to sound spiteful."

He was once again cursing himself for almost ruining things with Raven.

"Beast Boy, if being with Terra makes you happy, then I support you fully. I won't get in your way with petty stuff like me wanting to send her to the darkest, hottest part of hell."

He wanted to smile at the joke, which was rare from Raven (If it was a joke) but could tell that she thought that he was still in love with Terra.

"Raven, there's nothing going on between me and Terra."

Raven looked up at beast Boy, and for the first time he saw her eyes. They were reddish and swollen like she had been crying for a long time. He almost looked past this, seeing that for some reason a glint of hope had appeared in her eyes. It warmed him but chilled him at the same time from the look of her eyes.

"Raven, have you been crying?"

Raven immediately put her hood completely over her face, leaving nothing showing except for her mouth.

"What happened Raven? You weren't crying because…because of me were you?"

"No. Why would I cry over you? Besides, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

He could tell she was lying. He didn't know what would happen to make Raven cry.

"Raven, I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

She looked up with her face still hidden.

"I acted like a bastard yesterday…no, ever since we had our first fight. I apologize for it all. I never want to see you hurt or crying."

Beast Boy could only guess that Raven had forgiven him because her grip on her cloak suddenly loosened. What he couldn't guess in a million years is that Raven was blushing. She was happy that there was still hope in between them.

"What happened between you two last night. She didn't come back with you."

"We go into an argument. She tried to…well…she tried to…"

"She tried to fuck you. Move on."

"I didn't let her. She still thought that I felt the way I did before she turned into a lunatic. I told her that there was someone else that I had feelings for now."

"Who do you have feelings for?"

This was it. It was time for him to let her know what he felt. He began to grow fuzzy headed.

"I…I'm in love…" Everything began to spin. He held his head. He felt himself falling as he heard Raven call his name.

Raven looked at Beast Boy expectantly.

'Does he…' She waited for him to finish his sentence. Then he began to fall. She stood up quickly.

"Beast Boy!" He landed hard on his back.

She levitated him to the main room, looking for Cyborg and the others. They weren't in the tower. She sat Beast Boy on the couch. A note was on the counter.

Dear B.B and Rae,

We're off to help Star Fire sign up for the pornography and hentai business. Be back later.

Cy, Robin, and Star Fire.

She mentally bashed Cyborg for his childish perverted antics. She was on her own now, but she knew enough to know the cause of his body shutdown. His new powers were altering him. His body was becoming a solid, so he would not be able to transform into any animals what so ever. She took him to her room and laid him onto her bed. She found one of her bodily spell books and began to place several herbs and healing plants onto him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She began to chant over and over.

She wanted to know what Beast Boy was going to say, but most of all she wanted him to be okay. She had finally figured out what she felt. She was in love with the green boy and she was almost certain that he felt the same way. Her mind wandered to the club. That was very first time that she had opened up to Beast Boy and had shown emotion that she had never shown before. She had honestly forgotten that they were surrounded by dozens of other people and had believed that it was all a weird, yet wonderful dream.

She came back to reality as she realized that her room had began to get chilly. She looked down at the green boy on her bed and had noticed that her bed had began to freeze beneath him.

'Ice now?'

There was nothing she could do as half of her bed turned to ice. She was freezing now but Beast Boy looked perfectly comfortable and that made her warm inside. She was deep in thought about a way to tell Beast Boy her feelings. If Beast Boy would say anyone other than her, she wanted to let him know first. When she finally thought of a drastic way, the door bell rang loudly.

She reluctantly pulled her mind from Beast Boy. He was fine and should've been waking up soon. His body was coping with his new powers and all he needed was more rest than he was getting. She headed downstairs and opened the large front door. To her horror and most utter shock, Terra is at the door.

"What…what are you doing here?" Raven asked in a grudge like tone.

"I'm here to see Beast Boy, why else?"

"He's sick. Go away."

"I can't see him? Sheesh, stop being a bitch."

Raven levitated an arm chair next to her.

"The only female dog I see here is you, so if you would like to call me another bitch in my own house be happy to. I think it's about time we put the dog down anyway."

Terra gritted her teeth and wouldn't back down.

"You know, Raven, you're real annoying. Stand aside so I can see Beast Boy or I'll make you move."

"I'd like to see you try."

Terra was about to fight but held back. She had direct orders and she couldn't mess up just yet.

"I'm sorry. Can I please see Beast Boy?"

"I don't think he wants to see you. I heard about what happened last night."

'Damn it, it can't be helped then.'

Terra looked down and smirked.

"I was hoping to toy with him for a little longer. Wow this sucks…for you."

Terra launched her fist at Raven. Raven was surprised by the sudden attack but side stepped the punch. What she hadn't anticipated was a giant boulder following behind the punch. It slammed into her, sending her flying over the long hall of the first floor. She sits up to see Terra floating on a rock above her with an evil smile on her face.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Just like Beast Boy said, I betrayed you two times, lied to you three times, and now I'm going to finish it all for sure."

Raven smirked. "I've waited for this moment the minute you got here."

Raven encircled the rock that Terra was floating on with her own dark energy. She bust the stone into pieces, making Terra fall flat on her back. Raven put the pieces back together and slung the boulder down towards Terra's head.

Terra opened her eyes in time to see the giant rock falling strait towards her head. She rolled out the way and stood on her feet. She growled at Raven and rose the shattered pieces of the rock into the air. She fired the rock fragments at Raven like bullets. Raven made a shield of black energy rise in front of her.

From behind the shield Raven noticed Terra swing her arm upward vigorously. The tiles beneath Raven began to crack. Raven jumped back as a large piece of jagged earth shot up from the ground. The earth spike began to crack and then exploded sending rocks of various size and sharpness to slam and slice into raven.

Raven slid over the ground, several cuts on her legs and arms, one on her face. She wiped a small drip of blood from her cheek.

"You're going to pay for that."

Terra just smirked. She made every piece of rock levitate and begin to spin around Raven at high speed. Raven closed her eyes. Then, one by one, the rock fragments began to dart at Raven. She bent back dodging one, curled her back and flipped over two more and then caught two in her hands. She opened her eyes and glared at Terra with pure hatred. She crushed the two rock fragments and swung her arms forward.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Terra was blasted with a strong burst of black energy, sending her flying towards the front door. All the rocks dropped to the ground.

Terra stood quickly but had no time attack as she saw Raven make a chandelier rip from the ceiling. The chandelier floated in front of Raven and began to spin at an alarming speed. The false crystals of the chandelier began to dart at Terra like a machine gun. She began to run towards the wall of the tower. Every crystal hit the wall behind Terra as she ran along the wall towards the inside of the stairs. Terra jumped up and began to run on the wall as the crystals still collided behind her. She jumped off the wall and tried to slam a rock enhanced fist into Ravens face. Instead she feels a sharp pain in her stomach.

She looked down to see that a crystal had struck her right in the gut. Blood began to run down the jagged edges of the crystal. Terra drops to her knees but makes no attempt to remove the crystal. She gasps for air as the pain becomes unbearable. Then, she feels something dig right threw her forearms. She screams in utter agony as she feels herself being lifted by the inside of her arms. She has her eyes closed but can hear blood splattering the ground.

"Get up you worthless piece of shit."

Raven has stabbed right threw her arms with her power, holding her upright.

"You aren't going to get a chance to hurt Beast Boy or anyone else for that matter."

"Slade's going to kill you all for this."

Raven lost focus for a split second, however it was enough for Terra fall to the ground and run from the tower at high speed. Raven stares at the empty space.

'Slade…he can't be…can he?'

"Well my life is full of bull shit like this isn't it."

Raven gasps and turns around to find Beast Boy standing at the bottom of the steps with a look of hatred that would match her own, if not, surpass it.

"Beast Boy…Terra…"

"I know. I heard every thing and I saw everything. This is the third time. I should have known. Once a traitor always a traitor. I was too ignorant to see that. I promise you, she won't live to betray us again."

All Raven could do was stare at the person who stood before her. Beast Boy wasn't the kind of person to make threats especially one of ending another persons life. She knew that he was serious and she wanted the same thing. What really bugged her is that Terra said that Slade was alive. That could only mean that Terra was going to get stronger and that another battle with Slade would be eminent. But what did he want with Beast Boy? There was no good explanation for his return nor for Terra being part of it all again.

"Raven, make sure you're completely ready. The next time we see her or Slade, someone is going to die."

_We are coming upon the final chapters of this story. Don't worry, don't think that this is the end of B.B and Rae from me. Stay online over the summer and I can ensure you that I will have another story. For now, chao._


	6. Chapter 6

-1_Next chapter. This was typed August 11, 2008 so you see how long I go without internet. This sucks worst than Terra…scratch that. This sucks __**almost**__ as much as Terra…You know what, this doesn't even come close sucking as much as Terra. A well paid hooker couldn't suck more than Terra. P_

Chapter 6: The final time for peace

Raven stood over her bed with a blow dryer, trying to melt the ice on her bed. She was still thinking of what to say to Beast Boy but he seemed too upset to talk to at the moment.

'_Raven, make sure you're completely ready. The next time we see her or Slade, someone is going to die.'_

His words echoed in her head. It was like a bad dream that was Beast Boy's and she was being forced to watch. She wanted to find a way to reverse it all or stop it. She didn't want him to go threw what he was but she knew she couldn't change it. Ever since Terra left the tower, Beast Boy had locked himself in his room and Raven could feel huge amounts of killing intent coming from beyond the door. She was starting to realize that not only was Beast Boy's power changing, but his emotions as well. No less than a week ago, Beast boy would have dusted what Terra did off in a few weeks, with a couple of gallons of root beer, and a mountain of video games. Now, he wanted revenge, and the only way to make it right was by taking someone's life.

She admitted that she always had a darker way of thinking than any of the titans, and in truth, she was going to kill Terra if she wouldn't have escaped, but Beast Boy seemed even more dark. He sounded almost bloodthirsty. She looked at the clock. It was already seven. She needed to talk to Beast Boy, try to calm him down. Maybe he had gotten over the whole kill Terra thing. She walked out her room and down the hall towards his room. She caught a quick glimpse of herself in the mirror when she had passed the bathroom. She stopped and went inside.

Her skin complexion was almost bright. She still held a pale look but her skin tone was almost like she had gotten a tan. With her emotions running rampant in her mind, she knew there was only a matter of time before she was Robin's color. She left the bathroom and hurried to Beast Boy's room. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She knocked again and called his name. Still no answer. She opened the door to find out that he wasn't there. She was almost certain that he hadn't left the tower, and he wasn't in the main room. Before she could think of anything else she heard a loud bang on the roof of the tower. Then she heard a loud "DAMN IT!"

She floated up to the roof and was almost struck by a bolt of lightning. She looked at beast Boy aiming his palm in her direction.

'Did he just try to kill me?'

"Sorry Raven! I was aiming at that."

She turned around and saw several ice statues of Slade and Terra. He wasn't aiming at her. Now she knew that he wasn't over the whole kill Terra thing.

"Beast Boy, please stop stressing over this."

"I'm not stressing. I'm just venting."

She didn't want to just ask questions while he was still acting like a raging psychopathic alcoholic. Just like Paris Hilton.

"You're working on your aim?"

"No. I have almost perfect aim. It's the strength of the attack that I'm not happy with. I can't make a strong enough attack and control it at the same time."

"How strong are you trying to get it?"

"Strong enough to completely obliterate anything it touches."

"Sorry I asked…"

She sat down, well out of dangers way. She watched as he closed his eyes, sighed, and pointed his right palm at the ice statues. He gripped his wrist tightly with his left. Then wind began to pick up around him. She watched as what looked like tiny balls of electricity began to accumulate in front of his palm. They formed a bigger electric ball, the size of a soft ball.

"Hey Raven, think of a good name for this attack."

"I haven't seen it yet."

"How about The Ultimate Terra and Slade destroyer!"

"How about not. Just do the attack, you don't have to name it."

"But I wanna!" He whined, giving Raven a puppy dog look.

She smiled to herself slightly, seeing that he was calming down a little and acting like his old self.

"Name it something less psychotic."

She saw the ball of electricity begin to spark wildly.

"Uh, Beast Boy…"

"Hold on, I think I got it…no wait."

"Beast Boy…"

"Hold on a sec Rae."

"BEAST BOY!"

"What?"

She pointed to the now surging ball of electricity. The sparks were so big that they began to cover his arms.

"What the-" He accidentally launched the ball of electricity at the statues…and it completely missed.

The ball soared high into the air until it wasn't visible. For a split second, the sky turned dark. Then a loud explosion is heard as electricity sprays in all directions over the sky, so bright that even Raven has to cover her eyes. Somehow, Beast Boy has pulled shades from thin air and was staring up at the sky with a bucket of popcorn.

"Dude…"

When the electricity stopped, Beast Boy tossed the shades and popcorn off the side of the tower were the sound of a cat getting struck by something occurred. (You could have probably noticed by now that I don't like cats.)

"Yeah, let's keep the electric attacks under planet destroying power. What else you got." Raven was forgetting all about the whole Terra problem. Beast Boy's strength was unimaginable and she couldn't even attempt to hide her interest. She wanted to see his full strength. Oddly enough, it kind of…turned her on. (Yes, there will be Lemons.)

"Let's see…Oh, I know!"

He pointed his palm at the ice statues again.

"Nice and easy this time. I'll only use small fire balls."

A small flame began form in his palm. Raven watched as he masterfully molded the flame into a concentrated ball of fire.

"Wait! I just thought of the perfect name for that last attack!"

"BEAST BOY!"

Once again, he accidentally fired the attack. A large stream of fire, about the size of a freight train began to continuously spew from Beast Boy's palm. Raven watched wide eyed as the flame reached so far that she couldn't see the end of it. She turned to Beast Boy and something caught the corner of her eye. She did a 180 and saw what looked like the same flame that Beast Boy was shooting coming strait at them. Her eyes went white and her jaw dropped.

Beast Boy turned around. He yelped, stopped his attack and put his arms over his face, waiting for the flame to hit him. He opened his eyes when he didn't feel any heat.

"Oh, yeah, that was me…"

Raven snapped out of shock and wiped the drool from her mouth. She crossed her legs even tighter, realizing she was getting wet, and it wasn't because of the melting ice statues.

"Okay, electricity and fire are way too crazy. I'll just try ice."

'I've got to stop this before he has me sitting in a puddle.'

Before she could even get up, Beast Boy had waved his hand in the direction of the ocean. Raven gasped and instantly saw her own breath. The entire ocean froze over.

"Okay, bad idea."

He dropped his hand and the ocean returned to normal.

"Man, there's nothing I can do that is moderately weak and fair in a fight!"

He looked around but Raven was gone.

"Raven? Where'd she go?"

In the tower, Raven was quickly changing into dry clothes. She cursed herself over and over again for being in such a mood now of all times. She sat on her bed with nothing but a dark purple bra and matching panties on. She folded her legs and sighed.

'This is getting out of hand. If I don't tell him soon, I may as well turn into his personal stripper…damn it!' She slapped her forehead.

Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Hold on Beast Boy."

"What's wrong Raven?"

"I…I got my clothes dirty…sitting on the ground."

"You want me to wash your clothes?"

'What the hell? He can wash clothes? He knows the word wash?!'

"Uh, sure…I…I mean…no….I got it!"

"It won't be a problem. Just pass them out here."

Damn it, he was set on it now. Way to mix up words. She picked up her clothes but didn't put in any undergarments. She slightly opened the door and handed him her clothes. She caught his gaze drift down for a split second and reminded her of what she was wearing. She blushed ferociously and abruptly closed the door.

She leaned with her back against the door.

"You know, I'm starting to get used to this." She heard Beast Boy say as he began to walk away.

'Getting used to what? Seeing me like this? I bet he loves this torture.'

She looked in her closet for a fresh cloak…and found nothing. She rummaged threw her drawers and all she found were clothes that she never let the other Titans know she had. She wanted to go see if Beast Boy really knew how to wash clothes. She picked up what she thought was a size medium pair of shorts. Instead, she was holding a pair of black shorts the size of one of her hands. She cursed Cyborg for his amazing ability to shrink every piece of clothing he washed.

'Oh you've got to be kidding me…'

She had nothing else to put on but she honestly didn't think the shorts would make a difference from her current wardrobe. The only other shirt she had was a black tank top about an inch bigger than the bra she was wearing. She groaned.

'I am so going to regret this.'

She forced the small clothes onto her body and looked in the mirror. Her breast looked two times their size and the shorts looked like they were about to rip against her hips. She looked even trampier than the girls who worked at Hooters. She reluctantly headed down to the laundry room. She opened the door and saw Beast Boy laying back in a chair. His eyes were closed and it looked like he had head phones on. She slowly walked over to him without him noticing.

"Beast Boy?"

He continued to rock slightly to the music that was playing. She tapped his shoulder.

"WAAH!" He screamed and flipped backwards out the chair, his back bending forward, making it look like he was sitting on his own head.

"Ra…Raven? Why'd you sneak up on me-"

He finally saw what she was wearing.

"Dude…if this is a dream, don't wake me up."

She blushed at his words.

"It's not a dream. I just wanted to see if you could wash clothes or not."

"So you dressed up like a Hooters chick?"

She scowled at him.

Beast Boy was enjoying every second of this as he could because he knew Raven would probably never do anything like it again. He still didn't believe it was actually happening. The outfit barely left anything to the imagination, and Beast Boy had a huge imagination.

Raven looked over to the slightly humming washing machine. She walked over and lifted the door, seeing her clothes sloshing inside.

"You didn't add any soap." She grabbed the detergent and poured it in quickly, without hearing Beast Boy's cries.

"RAVEN! I DID ADD SOAP! IT'S ON THE RINSE CYCLE!"

She looked at the timer.

"Oops…" This was a careless mistake that Raven knew she wouldn't have made on any other day. But today was different. Much different.

The washing machine started to jump and soap began to leak from the sides. She looked back at Beast Boy who was behind a wall of sandbags with barb wire and had a military helmet on.

"It's gonna blow!" He cried.

"Not if I can help it." Without much thought, Raven jumped onto the machine, sitting on it and trying to press her weight against the lid.

The machine continued to jump but the flow of soap began to slow down. Beast Boy looked up from his barricade to see what was going on and was hit with his own personal show.

Every time the machine jumped one way, Raven's breast flew the other way. Beast Boy's mouth gaped open and he passed out. His body fell back but his eyes remained in mid air, focused on Raven.

"A little help would be appreciated."

Beast Boy instantly jumped up and ran over to the machine. He was confused, still watching Raven bouncing.

"Ah…uh…what to do?"

"Try to hold the edges down with your hands!"

He threw his hands and body forward, slamming the edges of the lid shut. However, the machine still bounced wildly. Beast Boy opened his eyes just to see a pair of bouncing boobs slam into his face repeatedly. Raven closed her eyes and blushed at the position she was now in, trying to contain the rampaging washing machine, and not pass out from pleasure. Beast Boy held on as long as he could, trying to forget about the plush pillows slamming into his face again and again. The machine finally started to slow down. As it came to a complete stop, Raven still held her eyes shut tightly and her entire face was cherry red, and Beast Boy's entire face was engulfed in Raven's chest.

Beast Boy slowly slid to the ground, nose bleeding. Raven was frozen in spot and holding her breath for some reason. Neither wanted to move. What had just happened? Both could only here the sounds of their heartbeats. The only thing their minds could process was bouncing.

"R-Raven. Y-you ok-kay?" Beast Boy asked still shook up from what had just happened.

Raven gasped and let out the breath she had been holding in. She still didn't know what to say.

"I…I can finish my clothes. Why don't you go dry off…"

She didn't even glance at Beast Boy. She was soaking wet, just as he was. The other problem was that she would need a change of clothes again for the same reason as before.

He nodded and left the laundry room in a hurry. Raven finally calmed down and slid from atop the washing machine. Once again, she slapped herself in the forehead.

'Why didn't I just use my power to stop it?'

She half knew the reason. She knew it would take them both to stop the washing machine and she wanted Beast Boy to be that close. The other reason must have been her lack of focus, seeing as she was the one who added the extra soap in the first place. She removed her clothes from the machine and located the rest of her outfits. (Cyborg had accumulated every Titans clothes for the ultimate game of stank ball.)

She washed the rest of her clothes and dried them. The entire time she had been thinking of Beast Boy. She wondered how he felt after being in so much contact with her. Then she remembered that he was going to tell her who he had feelings for. Maybe this had some effect on his judgment. But what was his judgment? She didn't know what to expect, but she still had her last resort.

"Uh…Raven…I think we're in trouble…"

Raven heard Beast Boy talking threw the communicator. She quickly dressed and flew to see what he was talking about. He was on top of the tower looking towards Jump city. A loud explosion is heard and smoke bellows from the flames. She looks closer to see Terra, once again wearing Slade's uniform. Behind her is thousands, upon thousands, of Slade robots.

"Raven. I think we're-"

"In deep shit."

_If I were to make an estimate, I'd say I've probably only got about six chapters left. Sorry if it's too short for you. Also, as I put in the summary, there may be a lemon, or rather say lemons, depending on reader request. Since it's almost time for the election, how about after your review, simply type yes if you want the lemon or no if you don't. I'll tally up all the answers and laugh while you send each other hate mail about voting for the opposite thing._


	7. Chapter 7

Oh no…how could I do this to you guys…please forgive me my fair readers! An entire year?! I've never let a story go unfinished for so long! I promise, MY RIGHT HAND, I will continue this story. However, please just be a smidge bit more patient. The story will most definitely continue next month. I know, still a little too long for the waiting period, but please bare with me. Thank you all. Ikito.


	8. Chapter 8

-1_Finally, after all this time! The continuation has begun! So what will I say to welcome old time readers and new readers? Well, how about nothing at all. You don't want listen to this crap, you want to read, so let's get right with it. Ikito!_

Chapter 7: The end begins

The sound of crumbling buildings roar in the background as Terra floats through the destroyed Jump City, waiting for the Titans, but moreover, Beast Boy. She slowly looks around, studying buildings that had been blown have way to hell by her and the Slade robots. She couldn't help but chuckle at her own destructive capability, seeing as all she had to do was flick a finger and the entire city would basically turn into dust. What could a pathetic little idiotic changling and a mentally unstable Goth witch do to stop her. Even if Raven could find a way to subdue her, the Slade robots would make quick work of her, but she wasn't planning on being subdued. The only thing she was looking forward to was watching Raven die and Beast Boy being used for Slade's little experiment.

She stopped floating as a boulder tumbled to the ground a few feet away to her right. A tall building that was only partially damaged stood and she saw several children huddled together inside on the first floor. Her eyes filled with sorrow as she floated over to them. When she approached the children began to cower. She held a hand out but they. turned from her and closed their eyes. The sorrow in her eyes grew as she turned from them and floated away from the building.

'Damn it…how could I…' She thought biting her lip. As she floated down the street, she kept repeating the words in her head, making herself reflect on them. Then she held her hand out behind her with out looking back. She did a crushing motion with her hands, and the building with the children in it came crashing down.

"How could I have missed them?" She called out loud and began to laugh.

"Having fun Terra?" A voice called out to her. Her smile grew as she heard Slade's voice over the little ear piece she wore.

"Thank you for this enhancement suit Master. I appreciate that you removed the nullification system as well." She said in a voice that resembled a daughter talking to her father. (The nullification system is basically how Slade was electrocuting Terra with the suit.)

"You are very welcome. But may I remind you that you need to be on the look out for our little green friend?"

She pouted. "Alright, I'll stop goofing around. I don't see the big deal about him though, he couldn't take me if I was blindfolded. Did we really need an entire army for this?"

Slade remained silent. Terra grew concerned but before she could say anything, he spoke again. "Be prepared." Was all he said as he ended the conversation.

'Be prepared? Prepared for what?' She thought and then continued her recon of the city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven stood in front of her mirror, reflecting on the events that had transpired in so little time. In less than a week, she had found her feelings for Beast Boy, destroyed them, engaged them, and even made them grow. She found herself once again wishing for this to be a bad dream, that as soon as she opens her eyes, he'll be the same care free Beast Boy and she'd be the same gloomy Raven. They would still be friends and not talking about killing anyone. The only thing she could do was look down, having blinked so much that her eyes were watering, just to tell her that this was no dream. Things would never go back to the way they used to be. She could never reverse the way she felt about Beast Boy, and after that day, why would she? The washing machine incident entered her mind, causing her to blush and look away from the mirror.

'Damn…' She thought. She despised herself. Couldn't even look at herself in the mirror. So long she tried to hide these emotions. So long she tried to distance herself from everyone. So long she tried to hide that fact that she failed at both things a long time ago.

She jumped as someone knocked on her door. This got her frustrated. Until recently, she had never jumped. Hell, even the horror movies she watched with Beast Boy and Cyborg couldn't get a twitch out of her, and a knock at the door almost makes her leap out of her one piece.

"Come in." She called. This would be the first time she allowed any one in her room, and she knew if things went right it wouldn't be the last time. She smacked her forehead at that last thought before Beast Boy came in.

"You okay?" He asked striding in slowly, confused at why she would actually invite him in her room. She saw him looking around like he was in a whole new land.

"Looking for something?" She asked in a mocking sort of way.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you had any more hooter chick outfits you'd like to wear before we go." He replied walking next to her.

She slapped his arm playfully and for the second time, Beast Boy heard her laugh. When he heard her laugh, he felt as if the world was singing. That or his ear was just ringing. Either way, he thought that she had the most beautiful laugh in Jump City. But why couldn't he tell her that? Why? Because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even think these simple three words until now.

'I love Raven.'

He knew he always did. But until now, he couldn't even think of it. Still, at this very moment, he couldn't tell her. It ate at him, every single day. Now wasn't the time for that though, at least, he made himself believe it wasn't.

"So?" He asked. She looked at him puzzled.

"How do I look?"

She rose an eyebrow. 'Honestly?' She thought blushing.

"What do you want me to say?" She asked.

"You can't tell? I put this army camouflage paint on." He said pulling out a small black can of green paint from some imaginary pocket his outfit had.

"Beast Boy, it's the same color as you." She said, her voice returning to its I-Don't-Give-A-Damn monotone. However, this time, she actually did give a damn. When she spoke Beast Boy seemed to droop a little. As Beast Boy moved to put the can back into…who knows where, Raven grabbed his hand. She slowly dabbed two of her fingers over the green face paint and made two parallel lines on both of her cheeks. For a second, Beast Boy just stared, not believing what Raven had just done.

"Like I said, I can get used to this."

"Well don't. This is a one time thing." She called back with a small smirk.

Their eyes met. Beast Boy once again found himself staring into those eyes. More beautiful than the sunrise to him, more calming than the sound of subtle waves flowing just below the rocks. His world meant nothing if Raven wasn't there, and he knew this more than anyone else. And that's exactly why he could never tell her his true feelings. He was afraid they would run her away. That the friendship he had formed with this girl would suddenly vanish if she even remotely thought that Beast Boy liked-no, loved- her to any extent whatsoever. But this pain he was feeling was tearing away at his mind. He couldn't keep going on like that. He wanted her for more than just a friend, much more. If time permit, he would actually want to wed this woman, and maybe even start a family. His eyes still held hers, until simultaneously they realized that Raven still held Beast Boy's hands in her own.

"I…I'm sorry…" She mumbled, barely audible to him. But no matter how hard they tried to look away from each other, their eyes kept drifting back into one another. In moments, they were facing each other, and Raven had taken a step forward. She placed a hand on his cheek. Her heart racing, she leaned up, prepared for her next action. Until the tower alarm destroyed the moment. Startled, they both turned away. However, something in Raven told her not to. She faced him again, only to see him preparing to leave the room. Her heart sank and she impulsively grabbed his wrist. Without turning to her, Beast Boy froze. Raven gasped. The warmth and kindness that she had been feeling from Beast Boy was gone. His mind was once again set on Terra. Tears threatening to fall at any moment, she released him, and watched him leave her room.

'Why…why does fate want us to be apart…' She thought, once again covered in her shroud. Was she never supposed to be loved, or love any one. Was this because of that curse. That damned curse. She clenched her fist. It was all his fault. Her damned grandfather. He was the reason why she could never find happiness. Now she felt the same rage as Beast Boy, and as she left her room, her thoughts synchronized with his.

'They'll pay.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um…I guess you're next." A voice over the intercom called.

"Really dude? We're sitting right here." Cyborg said as he, Starfire, and a disgruntled Robin began to walk into the audition room.

"Please sir, the title of this moving picture is what again?" Starfire asked the man before they entered the room. The man sighed.

"Porn Wars: Revenge of the Dick. Make sure you go slow this time. We don't want what happened yesterday."

Starfire frowned. "Oh, please send the apologies to him while he is recovering." Robin and Cyborg shuttered when they thought about the guy from the day before.

**To be continued in another story. IKITO!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven saw Beast Boy, already in the city standing atop a building that wasn't crumbling. She frowned, and even almost cried when she heard him speak. When he reached the city, he froze, and just stared down onto the streets, littered with innocent casualties. When she walked next to him, she saw that tears were raining down his cheeks, but his eyes still relayed the message that he wanted to finish this. Now more than ever. She knew it was the right thing to do, and even knew that she wanted to end it as well, so why was she getting the urge to just grab him by the back of the shirt, sling him to the ground, and pounce on top of him? Either she was completely not in the right mindset or…well, that was just it. She couldn't keep the thoughts from flooding her mind. That is, until she looked down and saw Terra looking up at them. Behind her were hundreds upon hundreds of Slade robots. A sinking feeling entered her stomach. If she could remember correctly, one Slade had almost the same destructive capability as the real thing, two could destroy Titan tower, and she didn't even want to think of what hundreds could do.

"Raven, I'm going in first." Beast Boy said still glaring at Terra, who was smiling and waving at the two.

"Hey guys, look what I did? Pretty sweet huh?" She called with an evil grin.

Raven saw Beast Boy tense and growl. She put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her, only slightly calming down, but she could still feel the rage he was trying to hold back.

"Stay calm okay?" She said, and then thought of the irrelevance of that statement. When was he ever calm? Well how about for the past couple of weeks. She found herself once again wanting to pounce on the green boy.

"She's toast, literally." He said and jumped from the building. Terra watched, expecting him to turn into something to stop the fall. When she realized he wasn't making an attempt to stop the fall, her eyes grew wide. Then Beast Boy flipped and slammed his fist into the ground. He stared angrily at Terra. After a while of glaring, he stood up.

"YOOOOOUUUUCH!!!" He screamed, his hand huge, red, and throbbing. He began running in circles with waterfalls of tears spraying from his eyes. Raven slapped her forehead again, and Terra just laughed sadistically.

"Same old simpleton." She sighed.

"Rake ah bwack!" Beast Boy called with his fist in his mouth. Raven remained where she was, waiting for something that made sense to happen.

"So you two showed up, but what's she doing up there? Are you gonna abandon him too? You finally see that he's a lost cause?" Terra shouted to Raven. Beast Boy looked up at Raven, but not to see her answer. She caught his eyes, and saw that he still wanted her to stay out of it. Raven just looked away, hiding her face beneath her hood and shadow. Terra laughed.

"Haha, wow, she really did give up on you! Now you see that I'm the only one you can trust BB-"

"Don't call me that." He called darkly. She frowned.

"What? BB? That is your name isn't it?" She chuckled.

"Only people I care about can call me that."

Now the smile on her face became a genuine frown. His words stung her for real, but were instantly replaced with that thought of getting rid of him. The sooner he was gone, the sooner she could let go of the past that she once wanted.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it. Any last words?"

"Last words to you? Yeah. Answer me this. Why? Why did you come back just to hurt me? Why would you go this far?"

"I'm just following orders from the guy who brought me back to life. Master Slade wants you so I'm going to deliver. It's the least I can do for what he's done for me."

"You were dead?" He asked, a tinge of hope entering his mind.

"Of course. Let's see you survive after being turned to complete stone. Actually, I can have that arranged…"

He ignored the comment and continued. "So Slade's controlling you?"

"Like hell. He would never try to control me. He even took out the nullification system in this suit. I'm gonna take you down of my own free will."

Rave listened, and thought about what Terra had said. Slade brought her back? But he didn't have that type of power, unless. Her eyes grew wide. All of it seemed so familiar. Slade had come back but with help. Which meant Slade wasn't in this alone. Almost instantly, she knew who was pulling the strings.

"If that's all, I think we should get this over with. You sure picked your last words crappy."

"No, you picked the last words you'd ever hear crappy." He glared at her again.

She lifted two boulders next to her without even moving. Then she hurled them at Beast Boy. He simply turned to the side to avoid one, and then turned and bent under the next. Afterwards, he returned to giving his death glare. She rose an eyebrow.

"You're not fighting? Don't tell me you still think there's some good in me!" She said laughing again. This time she was cut short as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Beast Boy was standing on the rock that she was floating on too, and had his fist buried in her stomach.

"I'm _sick_, of that damn laugh." He called in a monotone that was worse than Raven's. Terra dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach.

"How did you…" She was cut short again as this time Beast Boy kicked her in the face, sending her smashing into several Slade robots. Now the robots began to feel the threat that Beast Boy was. They began to move forward. He looked up to see Raven still standing on the building, but she looked concerned now.

"Don't worry…" He whispered, even though he knew that no one could hear him.

"This'll be a peace of cake." He said aloud. Right away he rushed towards the robots and began to cut through them with sparking hands. After destroying about a dozen of them, he stopped, now surrounded.

"How are you doing this?" Terra demanded, floating once again.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Raven watched as he prepared for the biggest battle of his life. No matter how much she wanted to help, she knew this was Beast Boy's War. (lol, I had to do it.) And as she turned to search for Slade, she know felt her own war coming up. A war of emotions, for now it was time for her to face her grandfather.

_Thus ends this chapter that practically took me half a year to type, and I still didn't put in what I wanted. (And I didn't break my promise! I said I would have the next chapter up this month, I just didn't say when.) I want to finish up next chapter, so I can get to a lot of things that people actually want to read._

_First things first, this story does not end. Well, it ends, but there will be a sequel._

_Second, no, the sequel is not the Starfire thing. That's another story in itself. So yeah, expect two different stories branching from this one._

_Three, about the sequel, I don't know how far it's gonna go. I promised a lemon for this story, so the sequel might be kind of short since that arch will begin in this story. _

_Well, that's all. Thanks for reading, and expect a better chapter next month, I promise. This one was a rush. Until later, IKITO!_


End file.
